User talk:Gangsterls
I see your doing a lot of work on the rules pages. Nice work. :) 20:18, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks =). My earlier project for the day was moving most of the policy pages over from RSW. I think almost all the project pages are over here now. 20:20, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Time to be psycic you have full sara - 'Bout this moron named "Grudge mas 3".... Thanks for blocking him and redeleting his spam articles. He makes no sense....And he called me "Chianator12" rofl.... 00:37, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Protect Can you please protect my userpage from IP's? I don't want any IP's wrecking my userpage. 09:47, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I missed something, didn't I? Did I miss the big vandal invasion? Aww, I missed out on some big fun, eh? :) 13:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) WTF?! WTF happened?! 23:08, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I blew up in your face, it just looked really awkward when I first saw it. 00:09, 25 May 2007 (UTC) What the.... Why are you uploading images that lead to no pages? 01:17, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh. ok. Third Age sets are normal PKing stuff. Rune scimitars are common PKing items for F2P's, as are Rune two-handed swords. I'll help. Emosworld 01:23, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Skin Ok since I clearly have no idea how to edit the skin (even though I do) can you sorta consider these colour changes. whatevers green to purple whatevers yellow into navy. - Bye. I have decided to leave RSW, and I may leave DRSW also. Just telling you ahead of time. 23:57, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Forums need a moderator There is some bad stuff in those forums =( Plz edit them A spam page The Main Pageasdadasd page is just a spam page which should be deleted. Can you please delete it? 07:16, 26 July 2007 (UTC) A grim proposal... I did a poll on the main page and the results are horribly bad!: :Why are you coming to this site? To edit. :9 To learn how to protect myself. :31 To learn how to scam. :44 Because of this I have a proposal. I think that we should delete EVERY article about scamming so prevent people from using our articles for education for how-to-scam purposes! 22:58, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Whaddaya say? 04:16, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::If you say keep, then I guess we'll keep. Also, we should make a fake image article that's better than RSW's! Ftw pwnt. I'll even move my fake images over here! Like, w00t. 04:26, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Some help on a page would be greatly appreciated I'm just coming to ask that you contribute to the Dark Runescape Wiki:What Dark RuneScape Wiki is not. Thanks. 03:48, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Clarifying about "Image:Ojpwnsflango.PNG" I was not trying to delete this, but there were two pages, titled "Image:Ojpwnsflango" and "Image:Ojpwnsflango.png", which both had the image, "Image:Ojpwnsflango.PNG". I didn't see why a single image needed three pages, so I deleted those two. 04:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Something to add on to the main page... Should we have an Article of the Month and User of the Month just like the normal RSW has? 06:54, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Eventually, but I don't think we have enough high-quality content yet. 18:15, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Gangsterls! I'm Flango2, from the LRSW, but I also occasionally edit here. Ok, now that we're introduced, let's cut to the chase. The Main Page needs a serious makeover and I, with your's and Chia's permission, would like to provide that service. I would keep you informed with my development for the Main Page, and would allow you to change anything about it (with my permission ;]). If you look at my LRSW userpage, you can see my mastery with wiki formatting. So message me when you've made your desiscion, hopefully in my favor. Flango2 13:30, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Okey doke, but first i'll need Chia's permission, too. Flango2 15:29, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::In spite of Chia's still undecided state, I've already completed the top to the Main Page: Flango2 17:37, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::It's very well done. I especially like the anti-scamming and anti-macroing statement at the bottom. I think that the dark fur and gloves, etc., will be a little random. Maybe we could have images like the black party hat and dragon pickaxe, etc., that would be a little out of the norm for LRSW? 17:41, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and I also think that the dark bow looks cool and would look even better if there were dragon arrows or darts by it. The text is also black, which needs to be changed to red. 17:41, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Chan Clat! Clan Chat! Well, even though it's not Sunday yet, it seems unaminous (sp?), the DRSW wants a Clan Chat! I have a fresh, new account on Tutty Island that I can set up for the chat, and we can set up a page here on DRSW for signup to rank our contributors up on the chat. Ok? When it's all said and done, it should be ready by Monday! 21:05, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Vote please. Hi Gangsterls! Can you please vote here on the Woodcutting bots section? Or, you can just nominate an article yourself, because no one has been paying much attention to it. Thanks, 04:27, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hey Gangsterls. I've got a request. In case you didn't know, Wikia recently allowed it so that b'crats can now remove sysop status (but not b'crat status). So what I was wondering if you could remove my admin status. The main reason is I'm not active here so I can't really help out the community. I'm still a helper though, so I would still be able to do things that admins can do, though like I said I'm not active here so if someone was to ask me to get involved in something I probably wouldn't be able to because of not knowing what's going on. So if you could remove my sysop status that would be sweet, thanks.--Richardtalk 23:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) i am searching for you....dnt take it as me being a reporter ...